That's What Makes You Beautiful
by CrazyPancakes98
Summary: Freddie loves Sam, but doesn't know how to tell her. One night after receiving an inspirational dream containing a song, he decides to perform it in his school's talent show. Will this be enough to capture her heart or will they fall apart? R&R Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Seddie Fanfiction: That's what makes you beautiful

Ch. 1: The Dream

Freddie POV:

I woke up this morning from an amazing dream. It gave me the inspiration to write a song about the girl I love. Her name is Samantha "Sam" Puckett. Sleepless nights are spent thinking about her and I can't seem to get enough of her presence every day.

The dream I had was about her warm, playful smile, her beautiful blond curls and her sparkling blue eyes filled with life. I can't help but notice though how she seems insecure and won't meet my eyes once in a while. I don't see the reason why she acts this way. She's stunning and everybody knows except for her. This is what gave me an idea for a song just for Sam about how I feel. Just in time too because next week is our school's talent show and I signed up for it like the nub I am.

Sitting up in bed, I vigorously wrote down the lyrics to the song in my head before it disappeared. Very soon she and the rest of the school will finally know what I've been hiding: my hidden love for Sam Puckett.


	2. Chapter 2

Seddie Fanfiction: That's What Makes You Beautiful

Ch.2: The Talent Show

Freddie's POV:

Today's the day of the talent show and there's no turning back. This past week has been hectic. I practiced the song day and night on my guitar with the band I gathered to play drums, and electric and acoustic. Also Carly and Sam have been on my case about why I haven't been around lately. I just said they'll have to wait and see.

Now as the school fills the seats in our school's auditorium, I spot Carly and Sam. Both have the same bored expressions while waiting for the show to start. Today I'm the last act, perfect . Sam has no idea what's in store for her today.

Sam's POV:

UHHHH! When is the show going to start! I'm hungry, tired and really want this day to be over already. Freddie's not around lately, no surprise there. He's been closed up in his apartment all week and it's really starting to irritate Carly and I. Me especially, because he's usually one to that brightens up my day. With his warm, chocolate, brown eyes, soft lips, and kind smile, I go weak in the knees and my heart starts to pound. We asked him about it before, but the only response we received from him was that we had to wait and see. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wait for what?

Finally the show starts. It was mainly just a blur. Some of these people here have no talent, what so ever. Boredom and sleep overcome my body and my eyes begin to droop. Then the last act appears on stage along with the rest of his band. Realization kicks in and I see that's it's the one and only Freddie Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Singing My Heart Out To You

Freddie's POV:

**I step on stage. The bright lights of the stage consume me as I look towards the crowd. I immediately spot Sam and see her eyes widen in surprise as she realizes who's on stage. Smirk on my face, I head towards the microphone.**

** "My name is Freddie Benson and I dedicate this song I wrote to a special someone in my life." I give a short nod to the band and they start to play. A few moments later I begin to sing.**

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

**I look at everyone in the crowd, but I can't help but make direct eye-contact with Sam.**

_Don't need make-up _

_To cover up_

_Bein' the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you-u_

**I start to walk around the stage pumping my fist.**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

**She doesn't understand at all how much she means to me**

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

**That beautiful, pearly white smile that fills me with warmth**

_You don't know-o-o_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand how I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-o-o_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_O-o-o _

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on _

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're bein' shy_

_And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes_

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-u

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I could see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe

You don't know-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful

O-o-o

That's what makes you beautiful!

**I surprise the crowd by jumping off stage and walking through the isles of the auditorium, getting high fives as well.**

Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na

**The band takes over the chorus and everyone starts to clap along to the beat.**

Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na

**I make my way towards Sam.**

Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na

**There she is right in front of me, hr beautiful blue eyes sparkling. I place my hand on her cheek and rub circles with my thumb, making her turn a shade of pink.**

Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

**I sing by myself to Sam in a soft, lower tone**

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful!

**I let go and walk back towards the stage, getting the crowd to sing with me.**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you desperately

Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe

You don't know-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful

O-o-o

You don't know you're beautiful

O-o-o

That's what makes you beautiful!

**The song ends and everybody's cheering! Plus I got Sam to blush!** **I go back behind stage and congratulate my band. Then someone taps my shoulder. I turn around abruptly, and see a very familiar face: the one with curly blond locks and blazing sapphire eyes. The girl who takes my breath away: Sam Puckett.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Confessions

Sam's POV:

What the hell? Freddie is up on stage and singing—great even. He sings the beginning lyrics of the song. A few moments later he catches my eye. Those soft chocolate colors make me melt inside. Who knew the nub could do that? I sure as hell didn't. Anyway, I start to get into the music and wonder "_who's this chick he's talking about?" _Then the lyrics hit me, as if I've been slapped. _Is he talking about me? Could that be a possibility?_ How in the name of all that is meat could he like me? Sure we get along but I used to be his enemy, the bane of his existence. As I had this internal struggle about Freddie liking me I didn't notice that he was walking down the auditorium isles; heading towards where I was sitting. My eyes traveled upward to meet the brown flecked with gold that glistened with confidence and tenderness. He carefully cupped my cheek and began to rub circles with his thumb. My body shivered, and my cheeks blushed, reacting to his heartfelt gesture; he knew it too. He sang the lyrics low and sexy; just for me. He let my cheek go and the beat went to regular pace. He walked away with swagger in his step and smirk upon his face.

Flustered by his actions I failed to notice that Carly was looking at me, with a happy, joyous expression. What the fudge? Why is she happy? The song ended and everybody cheered. There was no doubt in mind that he would win the talent show. Freddie moved to behind stage and I knew then and there that now was the time to make my confession and him to make his. Sneaking in through backstage, I found him, his back turned toward me. It's time. Step by step I make my way towards him, and lightly tap him on the shoulder. He twists quickly and looks down. His face softens as he realizes who's behind him.

"Hey Freddie" I said, as soft as a whisper.

"Hey Sam" his voice sounded low deep and husky. I swayed on my feet.

"Ummm, I just wanted to say that you sing really well, and that I love the song you wrote, and that I didn't know you could sing and that-" I babbled, the words pouring past my lips. I was cut off by a finger pressing lightly on my lips

"You talk too much Puckett." He said while cupping my face into his hand once more. Suddenly a soft pair of lips met mine and all sense of thought flew out of reach.

The kisses were sweet and passionate, one after another. He put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. Freddie rubbed his hands up and down my waist creating an everlasting feeling I could never forget. He drew his lips away from mine and swooped down towards my left ear, whispering," Let's get out of here." I only had the self control to nod up and down slightly. Freddie picked me up bridal style and headed out the back way leading me towards his car in the Ridgeway parking lot. We didn't do anything bad, just heavily made out and whispered sweet nothings towards one another. I knew from that moment on that this day would change our lives forever.

Freddie's POV:

I made out with Sam Puckett. Wow, I never knew I'd be the one to say that. My talent show song worked, she confessed her love to me and in turn I did as well. All in all I finally have the girl of my dreams and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

Tell me what you think!

Review!


End file.
